Apologize
by MarieVigorito
Summary: Mas é tarde demais.


**Observações: **Songfic baseada na música _Apologize_ do _OneRepublic. _Reviews são bem vindas :)

**Disclaimer: **Personagens não me pertencem.

_I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me 10 feet off the ground<em>

Buraco. Vazio. Nada. Isso é o que resta depois de palavras. Palavras afiadas como facas, amoladas em falsas emoções e sentimentos negados. A porta fechou e não há nada naquele lugar que prove a breve permanência de dois amantes. Não se prendem a títulos. Do que eles adiantam? Palavras nunca são suficientes para definir o que o coração quer dizer, mas são mais do que o necessário para cortar relações, esconder emoções e machucar alguém. Foram três palavras, míseras palavras, que deram inicio ao fim. Da mesma forma que são necessárias somente três palavras para que tudo começasse de novo. Sem fim dessa vez, sem porém, sem desculpas, sem dor. Dois pronomes e um verbo. Isso que é necessário.

"**Eu te odeio"**

Não, você não odeia. Você é incapaz de odiar alguém por causa desse coração de esponja que você tem que te faz absorver e não liberar. Só pensa, não age. Culpa-se todo dia por fuder com a única parte boa de sua pacata existência e claro, é obrigada a olhar nos olhos da pessoa que deveria ter sido essa melhor parte, todos os dias, e ver a acusação presente ali. Mas não adianta. Nada vai mudar a não ser que você diga aquelas três palavrinhas para _aquela_ pessoa, mas você não consegue. Porque você é fraca, patética, fria. Não era exatamente isso que _ele _insistia em te dizer? Porque você era, e é incapaz de negar isso.

Dessa forma, você está agora assinando uma merda de uma papelada inútil. Algo sobre contratar – mais – um medibruxo para a sua equipe. Então a porta se abre e lá está _ele._ Seu pesadelo loiro. A causa e a solução de todos os seus problemas. Imutável. Congelado em seus dezoito anos mesmo tendo passado quase dez. Você pula na cadeira e seus olhos se abrem, acompanhados por sua boca.

_I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound_

"Dra… Draco?" Você só é capaz de pronunciar isso.

"Granger." Ele não está bravo ou irritado. Usa o mesmo tom que sempre usou para falar com você; desdém.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Agora você está de pé na frente dele, se recusando a acreditar na visão – perfeita - que está tendo.

"Depois da sua assinatura nesse papel," Apontou para a folha que você estivera assinando "sou o mais novo contratado da sua equipe."

_You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down  
>but wait<em>

Você ri. É sua única reação que não pareça infantil demais para aquela situação. Mas ele não ri e você se pergunta o porquê. "Não é uma piada" você pensa, mas para garantir, olha nos papéis. Ele está certo. Realmente era o novo contratado da sua equipe e você não sabe como reagir a isso.

"Por quê?"

"Por que não?"

E você não tem uma resposta. O currículo dele é simplesmente fascinante – assim como tudo que vem dele. Você está precisando de um medibruxo que realmente saiba o que está fazendo. Alguém capaz, não os idiotas que trabalham na sua equipe. Por que não então? A resposta é tão óbvia, tão palpável e ele sabe que você sabe disso e ele também sabe que, como você sempre faz, vai pôr os sentimentos de lado pela sua ambição.

Você simplesmente não responde e dá as costas a ele. Lágrimas enchem seus olhos e só aumentam quando ele te abraça. Não porque você precise de um abraço e sim porque você sabe que não merece. Não dele, não ali e a única coisa que você quer fazer é se afastar, xingá-lo de todas as formas conhecidas para depois rasgar o contrato e mandá-lo ir embora.

Mas você não consegue e ele sabe disso. Então te aperta mais e você se desmancha nos braços _dele _porque aquele era o seu paraíso. Não um lugar com anjos, flores, deuses. Ele era o seu paraíso e só _ele _bastava. Do que adiantava aquela aliança ridícula em seu dedo se não é aquela pessoa a qual você quer se dedicar? A pessoa que tem o par dessa aliança só a tem por compaixão, pena, e você sabe disso. Ainda assim, foi capaz de tentar, mas agora você não quer pensar nisso. Agora que você estava de volta aos braços _dele _nada mais importava. De repente, aquelas três palavrinhas não parecem ser tão difíceis de serem pronunciadas e você tenta, mas ele não deixa, colando os lábios nos seus.

_You tell me that you're sorry  
>Didn't think I'd turn around and say<em>

Você não quer reagir porque sabe que é errado, mas errado para quem? Sobre qual conceito? Pelo seu, não é. Então você responde ao beijo com a intensidade que sobe pelo seu peito. Seus dedos invadem os cabelos dele, tão macios. Você não se lembrava dessa textura e de quão incrível era tocá-lo. As mãos dele apertam sua cintura enquanto a boca desce para seu pescoço e você geme, sem perceber o quão forte é a sua necessidade.

Mas ele percebe e logo está abrindo a sua camisa de botões, praticamente os arrancando. Seu sutiã vermelho é removido e a boca dele logo ataca seus seios. Você agradece a todos os deuses pela mesa estar atrás de você e se agarra a ela em busca de apoio. As mãos continuam no cabelo dele e agora o puxam para cima, juntando as bocas novamente. Ele não tem pressa, não é urgente. Sabe como te agradar e o faz da maneira _certa. _

_It's too late to apologize  
>It's too late<br>I said it's too late to apologize  
>It's too late<em>

A camisa dele é jogada no chão e você é deitada na mesa. Sua saia arrancada por mãos hábeis e sua calcinha é afastada. Você não treme quando o ajuda com a calça, uma súbita força invade seus músculos e você se sente capaz de qualquer coisa. Então ele está dentro de você, te fazendo arfar.

É uma sensação esquecida depois de dez anos e você se deleita nela. O nome dele escapa de seus lábios enquanto o seu nome escapa dos dele. Você sorri sem ter consciência disso. Completa, é assim que você se sente. Nunca ninguém lhe dera essa sensação a não ser ele porque só _ele_ era suficiente. Só ele entendia, sabia, agia e você não pode odiá-lo. Não pode porque você é fraca e porque você sabe que ruim com ele, mil vezes pior sem.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
>I need you like a heart needs a beat,but it's nothing new<br>Yeah_

O ápice do prazer vem para os dois instantaneamente e suas unhas cravam as costas dele, quase fundo o suficiente para sangrar, mas você nunca faria isso. Nunca o machucaria intencionalmente, não fisicamente. Porém, você se lembra do tapa e ri. Mesmo não entendendo a razão dos risos, ele ri também e esse som é como um calmante, controlando cada preocupação sua.

_I loved you with a fire red now it's turning blue_

Ele se levanta e começa a se vestir. Você faz o mesmo sem nenhuma palavra. A pergunta ainda envolve sua mente e você quer uma resposta porque você precisa dela, já que é tão curiosa. Tudo é intrigante, tudo te aflige e com os sentimentos dele, isso não seria diferente. Termina de se vestir e olha para ele, que faz o mesmo. Pela primeira vez, palavras são necessárias porque, surpreendentemente, o silêncio não explica nada.

"Por quê?" Você pergunta novamente.

"Porque eu tinha que provar o que eu te disse dez anos atrás." Ele deu de ombros.

_And you say  
>"Sorry" like the angel<br>heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid<em>

Você sabia o que era por mais que nunca acreditara nisso. Não vindo dele, não com dezoito anos de idade, mas vocês não eram mais crianças. Vocês tinham vidas, responsabilidades, maturidade, _filhos__,_e isso mudava tudo. Ou deveria mudar.

"Eu estava errada." Custa admitir, mas você o faz.

"Eu sei." Você sabe que ele sabe e seu olhar pede mais explicações, coisa que Draco se recusa veemente a fazer.

Pelo contrário. Ele se vira para ir embora, impassível como sempre. Você o puxa pelo braço, descrente do que ele estava fazendo. Era sempre _ela _que fugia, dissera ele, mas quem estava fugindo agora? Depois de dez anos, ele vira para ir embora sem se explicar, sem questionar.

"Você me perdoa?" É o que você pergunta porque sabe que isso ele vai responder.

"Não. É um pouco tarde para isso, não é mesmo?"

_It's too late to apologize  
>It's too late<br>I said it's too late to apologize  
>It's too late<em>

"**Eu te amo. Para sempre."**

Era essa a promessa. As três palavras com outras duas que mudavam tudo. Não eram mais dois pronomes e um verbo. Agora, tinha uma preposição e um advérbio de tempo que mudam tudo. Você recuara por isso. O "sempre" é uma ideia tão variante. Não existe "sempre", nem nunca existiu no seu vocabulário, e por isso deu um passo para trás e saiu correndo. Se ele não te perdoasse, o "sempre" realmente não existiria e você estaria certa já que quem ama perdoa, certo? Mas você não sabia. Não tinha como saber. Ou tinha?

"Então você me odeia?" Foi a pergunta que escapou de seus lábios.

Ele riu com gosto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Deu um passo e te puxou, beijando seus lábios mais uma vez e depois abrindo um sorriso.

"Eu seria incapaz de te odiar. Eu te amo. E é justamente por te amar que eu estou indo embora. Mas eu volto, eu sempre volto. Sempre voltei e sempre aceitei suas desculpas e suas falhas afinal, _não somos perfeitos. _Nem mesmo quero que você seja. Se fosse, não saberia reagir às coisas da forma como você reage e não existiria nada de especial na sua forma de ser. Seria maçante, decepcionante e cada partícula do meu corpo iria desistir de te amar. Mas você não é nem nunca será perfeita e eu te amo por isso. Não te perdôo porque não tem nada para se perdoar. Seus erros não são comparados com os meus, pois eu sei que eu tomei todas as escolhas erradas o possível. Não era isso que você me dizia? E você estava certa. Eu te amo por isso e eu vou voltar, afinal, eu tenho que trabalhar, patroa."

Você sorri de leve e deixa o ir, sem antes chamá-lo mais uma vez.

"Draco," Ele se virou, levantando uma sobrancelha "Eu te amo."

_I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me 10 feet off... the ground<em>


End file.
